


Loving💫

by abominable_plague



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abominable_plague/pseuds/abominable_plague
Summary: TW:some one gets murdered and it's gory.





	Loving💫

Love..Such a scary thing...Love is giving someone all of your trust,someone you don't know completely...You might think you do,but you don't.You know their name,height,eye color,date of birth,and their aspirations,but you don't know what is going on in their head...You don't know if their lying to you,if they mean it when they say they love you back and that they will protect you with their life...You don't know that.

My name is James Lynch and I murdered my wife,Sadie Lynch.

°•°•°

It was her birthday April 14,1957.She wanted to go to a fancy restaurant that just opened,it was her birthday so of course I had to take her.Sadie was a beautiful women who got compliments every time we would go out I didn't mind because I knew they were just trying to be nice,and that they were true.

We walked into the restaurant and got to our table.The restaurant was decorated with mini chandeliers that sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun.The walls were painted a deep inky black with gold specks flicked about,with a nice egg shell white separating the black from the roof.

"Happy birthday honey."I said as I pulled out her chair"Thank you darling"Sadie said sitting down.We picked up our menus and starting searching through the sea of names until we found something that we liked.Sadie ordered a Creamy Mushroom Florentine and I ordered a Garlic Butter Grilled Steak & Shrimp,both of us getting Lambrusco wine to go along with it.

The waiter came up to us with our plates after a few short minutes of small talk"Florentine for the lady"The waiter said putting the plate in front of Sadie with a wink,she giggled and winked back.I didn't think much of it at the time,she was most likely a little tipsy reason being she was already having her third glass of wine."Steak and shrimp for you"The man said putting the plate in front of me and giving me a rude smile.

Sadie has had four glasses of wine and was starting to change that to five"I have to go to the bathhhroom."Sadie said slurring the 'th' sound,she got up and clumsy made her way to the women's room.

It was about ten minutes when I started to worry about Sadie.I stood up and walked to the women's restroom,when I was at the door I could here faint moaning that sounded like Sadie.I opened the door in one swift movement and saw Sadie pinned against the wall with a hand up her skirt,the hand belonged to the waiter that had served us early in the evening.He looked at me and smirked"Sir,would you mind leaving we're in the middle of something."I scoffed and walked closer to Sadie,I grabbed her arm"We're leaving, let's go."I said in a Stern voice dragging her out of the restroom.

"I don't wanna gooo!I was having fuun."Sadie's whiny voice had said"I do not care."I said with annoyance.We walked out of the restaurant,I could care less about the employees that were getting mad at us for not paying our bill.I opened the passenger door and shoved her in, swiftly making my way to the driver side.I started the car and quickly drove back to our small house.

When we arrived I got out and she did too,giggling like a maniac.We got inside and I shoved her against the wall"Now...Darling,tell me why you did that?"She looked at me and giggled more"Because I wanted to have fun."She wrapped her arms around my neck,I quickly pushed them off"Oh,and I don't really like you!"She pointed a finger in the air like a child when they have an idea.

I punched her in the stomach without hesitation,she made a noise of pain that sounded like music to my ears.I needed to hear it again.I punched her again and she fell to the floor,giving me the opportunity to kick her in the side repeatedly."j-ja-james ple-please st-stop."Sadie had managed to say with all of the blood pooling in her mouth.

I picked her up and pushed her against the wall a few times before I decided to start punching her in the face,loving how broken she looked."I could make this last forever"I said tracing my finger over her lips"Or I could end it now."She looked hesitant before she said"j-just end it now"spitting blood on my face when she said now."your wish is my command"I gave her a smile before dropping her to the floor and stepping on her hands putting all my weight on them,she let out a scream but it wasn't loud enough for the neighbors to here thankfully.

I walked into the kitchen grabbing our sharpest looking knife,and walking back to where Sadie lay on her stomach.I turned her so she was on her back,I really needed to see her face when I did this.She was whimpering as I started tracing shapes with the knife lightly on her chest"I love you sweetheart"she closed her eyes tightly when I said that.

I raised the knife slowly in the air and brought it back down so fast I didn't even have time to process how good it felt,I slowly dragged then knife down until it reached her belly button.She was screaming to loud I was sure the neighbors could here,but she still wasn't dead.I ripped the knife out of her and stabbed her in between her eyes brows,that's when her eyes glazed over and her mouth hung open unable to make a sound.

I stood up admiring my work,the blood that pooled around her was as red as the roses in our garden.Her face purple with bruises,and her hands broken to the point we're you could see bone.Oh how I loved how this looked.

(It starts getting a more weird after this,like I was uncomfortable while writing it)

Then I realized that I had to clean this up,I had to clean it up now.First the body,I went out to our garden and started digging a decent sized hole.After that I dragged the body into the garage and starting cutting her into little pieces,then I put those pieces in a bag grabbed a hammer and started smashing them.Once they were mush I dumbed it into the hole and started to cover it up.

Now the evidence,I started our fire place and put her clothes in it then I quickly stripped myself naked and put my clothes in as well.I grabbed the knife and threw it in our trash can that was in the backyard.

Finally the blood,I filled two buckets with ice cold water and some soap that had bleach in it.I started scrubbing until our small white area rug had a faded pink stain that wouldn't go away,so I threw it out.I grabbed all of our air fresheners and sprayed,I sprayed so much that my senses where clouded with the smell of vanilla.Perfect.

I stood back this time,sad that the sight of my dead wife was gone but glad that all the evidence that I had killed someone was gone.

After a few weeks I started putting out missing persons posters to make it seem like I care and and want her back home,little did they know she was home..mushed up in the soil of our garden.The garden that she hated.

It has been months and they still don't know that I murdered my wife on April 14,1957.I don't regret anything and I'm pretty sure I never will,because she was the love of my life and she broke my heart.That won't stop me from loving her not,even when she's dead..dead by my own hands...I will never stop loving Sadie Roseline Lynch.

❤

(1363 words) 


End file.
